Firearm shooting sports are often associated with painful recoil that can result from shooting firearms. A large caliber, heavy recoiling firearm can create an unpleasant experience when firing more than a few rounds. Recoil can be described as the equal and opposite reaction to the momentum of an ammunition cartridge's projectile (e.g., bullet) and gunpowder charge upon firing of the cartridge. This momentum is imparted to the firearm, causing it to travel in the opposite direction of the fired bullet.
Shooters commonly use a shooting rest for supporting a firearm in a steady position when practicing with or sighting-in the firearm. Even when using a shooting rest, flinching or jerking the trigger in anticipation of recoil is a common negative factor in a shooter's accuracy and can present challenges when attempting to sight-in the firearm. Shooters commonly fire upwards of twenty rounds when sighting-in, especially in the case of rifles and shotguns using telescopic sights. To reduce discomfort and inaccuracy resulting from recoil, some shooting rests are configured to absorb recoil to reduce the recoil force felt by the shooter.